heroe de hierro forjado
by Anonimo2000
Summary: después de recorrer un largo camino para reencontrarse con arturia shirou llega a avalon, después de una emotiva reunión alaya y gaia aparece para encargarle una tarea importante que le dará una segunda oportunidad a aquellos que están en el trono de los héroes y poder salvar un mundo que no es el suyo. así que el héroe de hierro forjado enciende la fragua una ves mas.


**Héroe del hierro forjado**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen, así como algunos elementos en esta historia **

Quien dice que lo falso no supera a lo original-hablar normal

_¿la espada me está llamando? -personaje pensando _

**Entonces moriré con ellos -personaje hablando en otra lengua **

*espada sagrada muestra tu brillo que salvara este mundo ¡**GENESIS**!*-FANTASMA NOBLE o hechizo mágico activándose

Capítulo 1: Avalon

Te pregunto. ¿eres tú mi maestro? Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que escucho esas palabras, en sus últimos años, al borde de quedarse dormido el recuerda esa nostálgica espada.

No puede recordar el orden correcto, sus memorias son distantes y confusas, y todos sus sentimientos de aquel entonces quedaron lejos en el pasado.

Después de innumerables batalles y traiciones el sigue buscando para un día poder reunirse con ella aun recordando sus últimos momentos con ella y las bellas palabras que se deslizaron por sus labios

al final, hay una cosa que debo decirte-dijo ella mientras miraba al horizonte-…Ah ¿Qué es? - respondió como siempre con su mayor amabilidad.

"Shirou-Te amo."

Después de decir eso el viento sopla, el cierra sus cegados ojos y los vuelve a abrir.

"**-"**

No hay sorpresa, él lo veía venir, el hecho de que su despedida seria de esta forma.

Un campo despejado llena sus ojos, mientras el viento soplaba, el caballero desapareció sin dejar rastro.

"si… realmente es muy de tu estilo"- no hay lamentos en su voz, entrecierra sus ojos al sol saliente, mantiene todo lo que perdió cerca de su corazón… el chico fija la mirada en el horizonte, deseando nunca olvidar, y que nunca se desvanezca.

Una tierra distante brillando en la luz del sol, asemejándose a las tierras doradas por las ella solía correr.

Fue un largo viaje, el tiempo pasado, los ideales perseguidos, y la vida que intento lograr, deben haber sido una larga carga.

No importa que tan lejos caminase, la distancia no se achicaba. sin descansar, sin rendirse, sin dudar, con los ojos tensos, el recorrido ese largo camino.

Su viaje siguió y siguió, eternamente la razón es muy simple. ¿A dónde debería ir, que debería hacer para detener sus pisadas? Debería haber decidido sus respuestas al principio, pero no lo hizo.

-nada es indestructible. No importa cuan durable sea una máquina, lentamente se desgastará y dejara de funcionar. Maquinas, cuerpos y espíritus son iguales en este sentido.

Todo será dañado con el tiempo, cada vez que alguien mira a algo, su color se desvanece un poco más.

por lo tanto, incluso su corazón, el cual no reconocía a nada como doloroso, quizás se daría cuenta después de tantos años.

Su corazón de hierro era prueba de que él era un hombre de estaño.

De esa manera, el largo viaje podía continuar. A cambio el sentía menos placer, pero afortunadamente no era un hombre codicioso, y era feliz con solo ser recompensado de vez en cuando.

El anhelaba algo hermoso, vio mucha gente y muchos pueblos, cosas hermosas existían en todos lados.

…pero no podía encontrar una luz tan radiante como con la cual él se había despedido ese día, la razón por la que su viaje no termino probablemente no fue porque carecía de una meta sino fue porque no había encontrado lo que el realmente buscaba.

Sin embargo, fue una vida satisfactoria. Fue un largo sueño, la maldición impuesta sobre ella, el ideal que ella ofreció, y el final que le quedaba, debieron haber sido pesados.

No importa que tanto durmiera, no se despertó una sola vez. Sin moverse, sin rehusarse, sin desear, mientras calmadamente respiraba profundo.

Ella durmió durante todo ese largo sueño.

El deber del rey no ha terminado, para cumplir esa promesa, el rey no podía volver al tiempo antes de la espada, incluso en su muerte.

El tiempo paso, el país próspero, y la gente cambio, incluso si ya no había nadie que deseara un rey noble, ese juramento seguía en pie.

….. después de todo.

para que así sea, le habían sido confiadas muchas vidas

-sin embargo.

El sueño que vislumbro era uno triste.

Vio destellos de paisajes desde las profundidades del sueño.

Quería que al menos su corazón alcanzara los solitarios viajes del hombre que ahora estaba demasiado lejos.

Podía ser que el hubiese guardado lejos su humanidad y se haya convertido en una máquina que meramente repetía la misma acción.

Podía ser que nadie haya notado su dolor.

\- Pero yo estuve allí, y conozco su fuerza.

No obstante, ella tenía una promesa eterna, si el pasado no podía ser cambiado entonces realmente era eterno.

El rey estaba eternamente atado por su juramento del pasado y su resolución.

Ella misma era la que menos perdonaría el acto de volver a ser quien era antes de sacar la espada.

…pero quería estar con él.

Incluso si durmiera por toda la eternidad, quería que el escuchara su voz.

Eso es difícil. Para empezar, sus periodos de tiempo son abrumante mente diferentes-el mago le hablo a la chica, le dijo que su deseo era imposible-A través de medios normales difícilmente podrían volver a estar juntos. Para que eso pase, bueno… requería que sucedieran dos milagros.

Uno debe seguir esperando, el otro debe seguir persiguiendo. Tu deberás soportarlo por un terrible largo tiempo, incluso mientras crees que es imposible. Odio tener que decir esto, pero es un sueño inalcanzable que no vale la pena desear, ¿no lo crees? -El mago le pregunto. Era imposible. Ya sea si pudiese volverse realidad o no, y si ella pudiera o no seguir esperando por ello, era irrelevante el deber del rey- Ah, no me malinterpretes. No estoy diciendo que abandones tu deber como el rey. Tu eres mi rey hasta los huesos, si ese orgullo se te fuera arrebatado, quedaría nada.

Puedes seguir siendo de esa manera, de lo que estoy hablando es de tu única recompensa, el derecho de una mujer a vivir feliz, creo que al menos eso puedo hacerlo- así dice el mago, es igual a cuando ella tomo la espada, en ese entonces, despreciando el sufrimiento que probablemente vendría y ahora, con una sonrisa hacia el futuro que podría llegar a concederse.

Responderle no tenía sentido, todo lo que importaba era si la chica que todavía no había sacado la espada lo desearía o no.

De cualquier manera, ella no tenia el poder para concederlo.

En ese caso… ¿en que era diferente a pedirle un deseo a una estrella?

\- pero si eso es o no algo bueno es una historia diferente. Arturia. La época y la gente ha cambiado. Solo tu eres la misma que en aquel entonces. Los sueños son mas hermosos si permanecen como tal. Te sentirás mas a gusto si te quedaras en un sueño semejante a la muerte como este.

incluso así - no hay necesidad de responder.

Incluso si no es puesto en palabras, este deseo por si solo no desaparecerá.

…Por el contrario, eso solo es suficiente.

Porque hasta ese día cuando, sin ser visitada por nadie, sin ser al final buscada por nadie…la imagen del rey desaparezca de la mente de las personas…ella soportara esta siesta eterna con este caluroso deseo, como un sueño que sustente.

Al final.

El no pudo cambiar su forma de vivir.

Y ella nunca fue recompensada.

Y entonces, tanto para el como para ella, un largo tiempo paso.

\- suavemente sus ojos se abren.

¿Qué tan lejos ha caminado?

Claramente había decidido caminar a través de tierras desoladas, pero tras salir de un profundo bosque, se encuentra en una llanura herbosa que lo hace sentir nostálgico.

No puede estará seguro de ese lugar.

¿Cuántos meses y años han pasado desde ese entonces? Y ¿Cuan lejos ha recorrido desde ese entonces?

Ahora ya no está claro.

Baja la carga que llevaba en sus hombros, y descansa su tenso cuerpo.

Ah- suspira pensando que caminaría para siempre. Pero parece que este es el fin de su viaje, la vista es clara y amplia.

El viento que sucede el césped desata las pesadas cadenas que fueron entrelazados tan fuertemente a su alrededor.

Con cada paso su corazón calmadamente vuelve aquellos tiempos.

Mira al infinito cielo azul, pensando en la promesa que no fue dicha.

Era la ilusión de un joven, un deseo que era similar a un espejismo.

Ellos habían mirado al mismo cielo y sentido las mismas cosas, así que, si lo perseguía, definitivamente se haría realidad.

En su ciudad natal, eso era en lo que pensaba y entonces.

Ella también se despertaría de su sueño.

Se aferra a su deseo mientras mira arriba hacia el cielo, nota que la dirección del viento ha cambiado y retiene las lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse.

Si, un viento diferente ha comenzado a soplar en esta planicie que nunca cambia.

Continúa esperando a su visitante, como si rezara.

…" Adiós", es todo lo que dice.

Agradece esa pequeña esperanza por la que solo había deseado hasta ahora.

Inconscientemente, él se apresura hacia delante.

Su respiración se acelera ligeramente, increíble. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la ultima vez que le había costado respirar? Es como si hubiera vuelto atrás a cuando el todavía era joven e inexperimentado.

No, pero-solo porque haya ganado experiencia no significa que sea un adulto, se ríe de sí mismo.

-Ahora que lo piensa, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ella deseándole al cielo?

"quiero verlo"

"quiero verlo"

Si fuera posible, solo una sola vez más. Quería sostenerlo en sus brazos y asegurara lo que había anhelado.

Sin darse cuenta, los latidos de su corazón se aceleran. Aun así, ella no se mueva de donde esta.

No se atreve a arruinar su papel. Quiere echarse a correr con todo su corazón, pero al igual que en aquel entonces, elige esperar por sus palabras.

Pero al mismo tiempo hay una cierta intranquilidad. Este deseo, este milagro, ¿realmente debería ser traído de vuelta?

El ya no es quien era en ese entonces. Su corazón y su cuerpo han cambiado, y ya no necesitan mas de su preocupación. Ella tampoco había estado pensando en esta escena.

No es que fuera demasiado terca, es simplemente que no lo había podido olvidar.

Solo se había aferrado a este recuerdo del pasado que se desvanecía poco a poco.

Entonces, si este sueño tiene un final, al otro lado de la desesperación la esperanza realmente existe. Por eso-

Ala distancia en un campo verde se ve una silueta al principio no la reconocía, pero ahora.

-No.

Ya no puede engañarse a si mismo. Algo que solo recordaba en las palabras revive intensamente. Aquello que había guardado cuidadosamente empieza a moverse una vez más.

-, ah.

Una sangre familiar corre a través de su corazón de estaño.

Una tierra dorada. En el hogar de la mujer con la cual se separo hace mucho tiempo, su corazón la ha finalmente alcanzado.

Las emociones que surgen son como miles de espadas, pero solo una frase sube hasta su garganta.

Cuantas veces se habían querido encontrar y cuánto tiempo ella había esperado, ahora eran insignificantes.

Si.

Al final, el no fue capaz de cambiar su forma de vivir. Y de la misma manera, no hubo nada que pudiera recompensarla a ella. -Pero.

Estoy feliz. Y-Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado-el dijo las palabras que estaba esperando.

Después de haber protegido hasta el final, había algo que lo estaba esperando.

Al final de su vida, lo que quedaba era lo más precioso.

El recuerda algo importante. Es afortunado que lo haya guardado dentro de si mismo todo este tiempo.

Su sonrisa es tan pura como la de un niño, igual a como una vez lo fue….

He vuelto, saber-las palabras que pronuncio ciertamente parecían como las de ese entonces

Es como si ese día estuviera a punto de continuar.

Un pequeño jadeo de felicidad se escucha, los pasos que da son ligeros, la chica sonríe como cayéndose en pedazos.

Si-bienvenido de vuelta, shirou- ella dice esas palabras con una cálida sonrisa mientras pequeñas lagrimas se deslizan por su mejilla.

Y de esa forma, el sueño anuncia su fin.

…Siguiendo la estrella, viajando hacia la estrella.

Moviéndose hacia delante, y viendo a otros partir.

Perdiendo muchas cosas, y creando muchas cosas.

Al final de todo eso, incomparable a la cantidad de tiempo que paso, se encuentra un diminuto, diminuto fragmento.

-Cuan deslumbrante.

Finalmente mirando el resplandor que yace en la pequeña palma, extraído con gran dolor, es tan brillante como para casi quemarle los ojos.

Y así.

Ellos se reúnen al final de un largo camino.

De esa forma se acaba el viaje del hombre que anhelaba deseándole a la estrella.

A partir de ahora, el y ella comenzaron otra larga, larga historia.

Y al final.

Este mundo seguirá girando, de forma que el pueda llegar a convertirse en la estrella de alguien una vez más.

**Nota de autor:**

Gracias por leer esta historia soy un nuevo escritor, por eso les pido que le den una oportunidad a esta historia.

Esta historia es un crossover de fate/stay night y danmachi al principio la historia será confusa ya que hare que shirou Nasca en el mundo de danmachi unos 3000 años antes de que bell llegue a orario y a antes de que los dioses desciendan al mundo inferior por eso tomare como base elementos de las historias de Tolkien y nanatsu no taizai además de unas cuantas cosas de los juegos de the Elder scroll.

En esta historia shirou se unirá a una familia que esta compuesta por servants así que será parte de la familia de los héroes así que les pido si quieren ver algún servant que les guste en la historia les pide que me nmanden un PM con el nombre del servant, historia, sus habilidades y fantasmas nobles además de como es su personalidad y carácter y si tiene historia con otro servant.

Esto es todo no les puedo decir cuándo estará el siguiente capitulo por que escribo cuando puedo así que solo les quedad esperar si quieren dar sus ideas no se olviden de comentarlas ya que con gusto las leeré.

Y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.


End file.
